


Отсутствие взаимопонимания

by NewBadGirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, rating: R - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред ждет ребенка и не слишком хорошо с этим справляется. Дженсен старается помочь, но делает только хуже…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отсутствие взаимопонимания

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Communication Breakdown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31457) by redsbball61. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

— Я тебя сейчас вроде ненавижу, — проворчал Джаред, жалобно застонал и вцепился в ободок унитаза.   
Дженсен лишь самодовольно улыбнулся.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сказал он, кругами поглаживая его поясницу, и поцеловал в висок.  
— Нет, — запротестовал Джаред. — Ты меня слышишь вообще? Я сказал, что ненавижу тебя. Я не люблю тебя.  
Дженсен закатил глаза на истерику Джареда.   
— Ты же знаешь, что в тебе просто бушуют гормоны, Джей.  
— Да, конечно, — надулся Джаред.  
Что бы ни хотел сказать Джаред — он не успел, потому что согнулся над унитазом в третий раз за последние несколько часов. В основном это была лишь вода, потому что свой завтрак Джаред давно смыл в канализацию. От звука рвотных позывов Дженсена в сердце кольнуло чувством вины. Это все его вина.  
Закончив, Джаред отклонился на грудь Дженсена и закрыл глаза.  
— Ненавижу… — прошептал он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы все это прекратилось.  
Дженсен тяжело сглотнул, его живот неприятно скрутило. Бессознательно он обнял рукой талию Джареда и удобно устроил ладонь на животе. Он по-прежнему был плоским и рельефным. Дженсен знал, что там внутри есть крохотная жизнь — часть его и Джареда. Джаред был на третьем месяце, но Дженсен с нетерпением ждал того момента, когда он увидит доказательства беременности Джареда. Увидит его округлившийся живот с их ребенком. Может быть, маленького мальчика с ямочками на щеках и темно-русыми волосами или маленькую девочку с веснушками и искрящимися озорными светло-карими глазами. С этой мыслью его сердце учащенно забилось от нетерпения и любви.   
— Не представляю, как люди выдерживают это, — пожаловался Джаред. — Я уставший, капризный и чересчур эмоциональный. И меня постоянно тошнит! Почему бы им просто не назвать это обычной болезнью и перестать лгать нам, бедным беременным людям? Я уже говорил, что ненавижу это? Потому что я ненавижу.   
Из-за этих небрежно сказанных слов ненависти счастье Дженсена померкло, оставляя лишь печаль и чувство вины. Он такой эгоист. Джаред не хотел заводить ребенка — это получилось случайно. Дженсен был просто в экстазе от новости и предполагал, что Джаред так же счастлив. Да, это не планировалось, но они говорили о том, чтобы завести детей в будущем. Получилось немного раньше, чем они хотели, но ребенок — это дар. Тот, который Дженсен отчаянно хотел от Джареда.   
И недели спустя он все еще хотел ребенка. Честно сказать, больше, чем когда-либо. Но… он не мог так эгоистично относиться к ситуации. Дженсен не мог заставить его родить ребенка, если тот этого не хотел. Он слишком сильно любил Джареда, чтобы заставить сделать его что-либо против воли. Даже если это убьет его самого, если Джаред захочет сделать аборт, Дженсен его не остановит.   
Прежде чем мысль полностью сформировалась, сердце заныло, а глаза застелили слезы. Все в нем было против этой идеи, возмущенно кричало, чтобы Дженсен даже не думал о таких вещах.  
— Джен, что-то случилось? — обеспокоенно поинтересовался Джаред, так как тот продолжал молчать.  
Дженсен крепче сжал Джареда в объятиях и, встряхнув головой, ответил:  
— Нет, ничего, — хотя случилось многое.  
— Ты уверен? — неуверенно спросил Джаред.  
— Да, — соврал он. — Слушай, Джей, — после паузы, неуверенно начал он, — Если ты не хочешь этого ре-ребенка, я п-понимаю, — слова прозвучали неестественно из-за огромного кома в горле. Хотя Дженсен не понимал, как он мог не хотеть их ребенка? Беременность так ужасна для него, что он готов со всем покончить?  
Джаред застыл в его руках.  
— Что?  
Господи, неужели действительно нужно, чтобы он это повторил? Одного раза было достаточно.  
— Я сказал, что если ты хочешь сделать аборт, я тебя не буду останавливать.  
— Да уж, мне не показалось, — ледяным тоном сказал Джаред. Он сбросил с себя руки Дженсена, встал и с ненавистью уставился на него.  
Дженсен был в замешательстве от такого моментального изменения настроения. Он наморщил лоб, стараясь понять, что же послужило причиной такой ярости. Он думал, что тот обрадуется. Это все, чего он хотел — чтобы Джаред был счастлив. Дженсен тоже поднялся на ноги, желая протянуть к нему руку, но побоялся, что его прикосновение будет неуместным.  
— Какого хрена, Джен? — заорал Джаред. Злость быстро перетекала в слепую ярость.  
Дженсен вздрогнул от резкого тона.  
— Ты хочешь убить нашего ребенка? — снова проорал он и в защитном жесте устроил руку внизу живота. Он даже не дождался ответа, выплюнув: — Пошел ты! — и ураганом вылетел из ванной комнаты, хлопнув дверью.  
Дженсен моргнул, соображая, что только что произошло. Через мгновение он отошел от шока и поспешил за своим парнем. Сердце екнуло, когда он нашел Джареда, свернувшегося в клубок на кровати и сжимавшего подушку. Удушливые рыдания вывели его из ступора.  
— Джаред, — с сожалением вздохнул он, незамедлительно устроившись позади него. Он уткнулся лицом в шею Джареда и переплел пальцы с его пальцами, устроив их руки на его животе.  
— Как мог ты, ты — ты! — сказать такое, Джен? — дрожа, всхлипнул Джаред. — Ты не хочешь нашего ребенка?  
— Прости меня, Джей, мне так жаль… — просипел Дженсен, зарываясь носом в его волосы. — Я хочу ребенка. Очень хочу.  
— Нет, — сказал Джаред, стараясь отвернуться и вырваться из объятий. — Ты только что сказал мне, чтобы я сделал аборт. Ты не хочешь его.  
— Нет, Джаред, все не так! — отрицательно покачал головой Дженсен. — Я думал, что ты этого хотел!  
— Что? Как ты мог такое подумать?! — он повернулся, встречаясь лицом к лицу с Дженсеном: в глазах читалось негодование и мольба, но и ярость в них не угасла до сих пор. — Это, блядь, идиотизм!  
— Ты же хотел все это прекратить, Джаред! — спокойно напомнил ему Дженсен, притягивая ближе. — Я знаю, что ты пережил ужасные моменты, и я не хочу заставлять тебя рожать ребенка, если при этом ты будешь чувствовать себя несчастным. Мы могли бы попробовать снова, и я бы выносил ребенка, — предложил он.  
— Господи, Джен, — выдохнул Джаред, а его глаза были полны любви. — Я не несчастен. Хотя, может, и несчастен, — сухо сказал он. — Но я и счастлив тоже.  
— Правда? — сомневаясь, спросил Дженсен. Он хотел поверить Джареду, но слова того не выходили из его головы.  
Коснувшись рукой его щеки, Джаред уверил:  
— Правда, Джен. Я так же хочу этого ребенка, как и ты. Да, этот малыш в наши планы не входил, но я бы никогда не избавился от него. Или нее. Он маленькая часть меня и часть тебя, и я его очень люблю.  
Поняв, что Джаред сказал правду, Дженсен почувствовал, что боль в груди исчезла, так же как и тяжелый груз с сердца.  
— Слава Богу, — облегченно выдохнул он, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Джареда.  
Тот нежно погладил Дженсена по спине, шепча слова любви на ухо.  
После, набравшись решимости, Дженсен отклонился, чтобы сказать:  
— Прости за то, что так подумал. Просто… тебе было так плохо, и мне было больно смотреть на то, как ты мучаешься.  
— Я все понимаю, Джен, но больше никогда не думай, что я не хочу нашего ребенка, потому что это далеко не правда, — серьезно заявил Джаред, а затем криво ухмыльнулся. — Но, да, я собираюсь ныть и стонать и жаловаться все время, пока буду ходить беременным, но это твоя работа – ублажать меня и делать счастливым.  
— Ублажать? Я правильно тебя понял? — Дженсен усмехнулся в ответ, наконец чувствуя себя в своей тарелке из-за вернувшейся способности подтрунивать и дразнить Джареда. Он не осознавал, как сильно их отношения пострадали с тех пор, как они узнали, что тот ждет ребенка.  
— Именно. М-м-м… — кивнул он. — Если я хочу что-нибудь из Taco Bell* в полвторого утра, ты должен будешь привезти мне это. И делать мне массаж тогда, когда я попрошу. И прислуживать мне, когда я попрошу…  
— Ну, я думаю, что справлюсь с последним.  
Джаред закатил глаза, но было видно, что ему тоже весело.  
— Да, я знаю, — с невозмутимым видом, ответил он. — Вот так я и попал в это состояние.  
— Совершенно верно, — огласился Дженсен. — И это было потрясающе.  
Джаред легонько хлопнул его по руке.  
— Ты идиот.  
— Я люблю тебя, — просто ответил Дженсен, улыбаясь так широко, что заболели щеки.   
— Я бы сказал — полный идиот.  
Дженсен отвернулся, делая вид, что думает о несправедливости этого заявления.   
— Может быть. Но как бы там ни было, ты меня любишь.  
— Ага, люблю. Ничего не могу с собой поделать.   
Зарывшись пальцами в волосы Джареда, Дженсен нежно его поцеловал.  
— Хорошо. Я тоже не могу с этим ничего поделать. И не хочу.  
— Повезло же мне, — пробормотал Джаред.

**Author's Note:**

> *Taco Bell — сеть ресторанов быстрого питания мексиканской кухни, принадлежащая компании Yum! Brands.  
> Сеть была основана в 1962 году предпринимателем Гленом Беллом.


End file.
